Normal Is Boring
by i'm a faller
Summary: Takes place somewhere during Kid's suspicion's about DWMA. The Soul Eater crew has to attend a normal highschool, and they can't let anybody know they're actually meisters and weapons! But how long can they last in disguise? And how much more suspicious will this make Death's motives look to Kid? Mostly in Kid and Hiro (yes, the Excalibur guy)'s PoVs. Rated cuz idk


**Kid**

As soon as I finished my ascent up the staircase, I was flooded with greetings and questions from my friends.

"Where were you?"

"Yeah. You've been gone a lot lately. And what were you doing down there?"

"Nice to see you finally coming back."

I heard Liz speak before I had the chance to. "He's just digging around in some of DWMA's business that he probably shouldn't be," she replied cynically. Not exactly how I would've worded it. "It's so creepy down there!" she whined so softly I barely heard her.

"Okay," was all Soul said. He almost sounded disappointed, but then jokingly punched me in the arm.

"We've been looking for you. Lord Death called a meeting, and we're running late," Maka interjected. "Let's hurry!"

Immediately, she spun around on her heels and darted up the hall. Everyone else, myself included hurried after her. We made it to the front of the school just on time.

Panting from our sprint, we joined up with the huge crowd that was already gathered. A few murmurs of curiosity as to why we were all summoned passed through the students, and I couldn't help but wonder as well.

"Hiya! Thank you, thank you for coming everyone!" I heard an almost comical voice ring out from the balcony. It was Dad. "The reason why I called you all here today is..." He paused, stared out at all of us. The hollow silence fed something ominous, almost like fear into my system. "To let you know about our new education plans!" That almost fear was now completely gone. Grumbles and groans could be heard throughout the group. They might as well have been saying 'Why on earth would you call us here for something so stupid and boring that none of us care about!' "Now, now," he continued. "I know what you're all thinking. But trust me, you'll all be excited by this! Me and my Death Scythes have decided that we've been focusing greatly on soul wavelength and weapon/meister training, which is what the school was built for of course, but even still we feel it is necessary for all of you to get the same amount of classes and such for a...non-combat based...education. What this means is that we'll be putting all of you in groups of eight and sending you to various human schools! Okay, so Group One will consist of Maka Albarn, Soul Eater, Black Star, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Death the Kid, Liz Thompson, Patty Thompson, and Crona Gorgon. You will be attending Claremont High School in Claremont, California. Your chaperone will be Spirit. Group Two consists of Kilik Rung, Pot of Thunder, Pot of Fire, Ox Ford, Harvar Eclair, Hiro Matsume, Kaya Hiroshige, and Nihiko Nakamura. You will attend Southeast High School and Southeast Elementary School in Yoder, Wyoming with your chaperone, Justin Law. Group Three..."

After the second group, I didn't recognize many of the names, so I sort of tuned out until he had named off everybody. Then he had us meet up with our 'chaperones' and the rest of our group. Luckily, I had been standing with most of my group, but Crona wasn't too hard to find.

Maka made sure to let her dad know she did not approve of this pairing by folding her arms and standing behind the rest of us, faced away from him.

"Where exactly are we going?" Liz inquired from beside me.

"I dunno right where it is," Spirit mumbled. "But I think it's somewhere near LA."

"Some small town, huh?" Black Star said. I could already tell where this was going. "Too small for a big shot like me!" Yep. Just what I thought it was. Once he was sure nobody was paying attention to him anymore, he launched into one of his idiotic laughing fits.

Over his cackling, I heard Ragnarok's voice saying something about why he wasn't included in the group, but his pathetic weakling meister was. I couldn't tell you who was more annoying for the life of me.

**Hiro**

How did I end up with Kilik and Ox?! They're some of the best meisters at this school, and one of my weapons refuses to cooperate with me most of the time because he thinks I'm not good enough for him. After the whole Excalibur thing, he was a little more willing, but he's slipping back.

Both of my weapons walked up behind me. I've seen my teacher use them both flawlessly together as a demonstration of double partnering or whatever you call it. Nihiko, the one who basically hates me, punched me in the back.

"So you guys wound up with him too?" he smirked in Ox and Harvar's direction. Either they didn't hear him or they ignored him.

My other weapon kicked him somewhere I couldn't see as they were behind me. "Leave 'im alone," she growled.

"Just sayin'!" Nihiko said defensively, raising his hands. Kaya stared daggers at him.

Justin made his way over to us. He was pretty amazing. I mean, he couldn't have been more than a few years older than me, and yet he was a full-fledged Death Scythe who never had a meister. If I was a weapon, I'd probably try to be as much like him as I could. But I was a meister, and a fail of one at that.

He was lip syncing to unheard music as he walked towards the group. I'd never seen him without those earbuds.

"Okay, looks like we're going to Wyoming. This should make for a fun road trip."

**A/N: Hola childs. As you can tell, I don't really like Black Star. Or Ragnarok. It took me forever to choose those places. Go to Google Maps, and spin the USA around a bit, then click randomly. :3 So much work  
Anyway, I just thought them having to not be meisters and weapons would be fun. And yes, I did see Soul Eater Not, but I'm ignoring that because I came up with this story before that came out. So currently the rest of the world has no idea what meisters and shinigami are, and that weapons can turn into people, and that witches exist, etc. For now let's just say that I spent about an hour or two making two schoolfulls of OCs. Later children!**


End file.
